<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walk of Bliss by VeraBAdler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207757">Walk of Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler'>VeraBAdler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Best. Blind date. <i>Ever</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Promptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walk of Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1: Blind Date<br/>Prompt 2: Walk of Shame</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I had a really nice time last night."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"I mean, you know, I'm <i>still</i> having a really nice time."</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p><p>They only met a handful of hours ago, a blind date gone so <i>totally</i> right. It had started with get-to-know you drinks, then they'd decided to move from the bar to a table. The meal had been delicious and the conversation had been fantastic. It's easy to see how incredibly well they just <i>click</i> together. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye after the dessert plates had been cleared, so they'd hit a midnight movie. After, they took a long, rambling walk in the park and ended up watching the sun rise from a bench at the top of a hill.</p><p>Now, as the morning light slowly fills in the streets of their small town, they're strolling, hand in hand, towards Cas's apartment. They're just going to stop in so he can get a quick change of clothes. Dean knows this amazing place to get waffles, and after that there's a farmer's market they've both been meaning to check out. This date might last all weekend, and that sounds pretty damn perfect to them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is <a href="https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/633044104813608960/walk-of-bliss">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>